


The Hobbit - Imagine: Thranduils reaction to Nightclubs

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Literally just Thranduil and the Reader talk, Others are only mentioned, Party, Reaction, Reader Insert, Wine, da club, dance, gold chains, imagine, nightclubs, shutter shades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Thranduil’s reaction when he finds out what a nightclub is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit - Imagine: Thranduils reaction to Nightclubs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, but I laughed at the imagine so I just had to write it.
> 
> Requests are also open!

You woken up one day to find that you were in the company of thirteen dwarfs, a hobbit and a wizard, heading to the lonely mountain to reclaim Erebor. But you could of sworn the day before you were on Earth, spending the day in bed.. maybe you were dreaming, or in a coma. Who knows? Not you. Either way you were travelling with them, and oddly enough they were good company, even if the leader was a little stroppy, and the wizard disappeared often. 

After spending so long in Mirkwood, where your vision had become blurry and you could feel every second pass by, you eventually got captured by elves and now here you were, locked up in a prison cell, listening to the dwarfs moan and some of them punching the walls.  
The Hobbit had managed to escape some how, and the wizard had left the company to do a side quest before you even entered Mirkwood.  
You had to admit it though, some of these elves were very very attractive, male or female. 

Thorin had just returned after yelling at the King of Mirkwood. He was brooding in his cell, swearing in khuzdul whilst Balin tried to calm him down but it wasn't entirely working. You sat by the entrance of your cell, watching out at the others and secretly admiring the architecture, loving how these cells had been build within the rock. Surely whoever owned this place had a good taste in things, and is possibly as attractive as some of these elves. 

-

You had just woken from a nap to see that the sun was beginning to set. The halls that the cells were build into were slowly going dark, and only light from the torches dotted around the place was keeping them alight.  
You got up from your bed and sat besides the door again, looking around to see a female elf talking to one of the dwarfs. Tauriel, you believe her name is, and she seemed interested in Kili. The two were talking quietly, and you could faintly hear her saying how the elves were celebrating some feast of starlight, since you could hear faint talking in the background, probably from the other elves partying. 

The two continued to talk for a while, and you had zoned out from their conversation, slightly drifting off to sleep again until you heard footsteps coming towards the cells. You peered out of your cell to see another elf, who had stopped to talk to Tauriel. They then went and unlocked your cell, opening the door slightly. 

"My king has requested your presence," The elf said, watching as you stood up. "Come with me," he opened the door a bit more so you could get out, before tying your wrists together and leading you away from the hall of cells. 

You followed him, well, you had to follow him since he was leading you with his hand wrapped around the rope that bound your wrists together. You walked through many hallways, getting deeper into the kingdom as the noise of talking and music got louder. He opened a large set of double doors to reveal the many elves inside, and continued to lead you. 

It was a very large room, like a hall with a domed roof so the stars could look down upon the elves. There was a stage on the left of the room with a few, well dressed elves playing music. There was also a lot of round seating areas, and a long bar which was also carved into a rock, where some elves sat on stool and drunk.  
It was like being in a night club, but for elves.. A lot of them were drunk since they couldn't walk straight and their faces were flushed with redness, and you wanted to get a better look at everything but instead you were lead up a spiral staircase to a balcony which over looked the elves below. This was like the VIP section, everything up here was more fancy, with the carved seating area and red silk cushions. This was when you were stopped.

"The maiden, as you requested," the elf said, bowing his head slightly at the elf who was lounged across one of the seats, a cup of wine in hand and a few empty bottles below him. The elf who had lead you then began to untie at your ropes.  
"Come, sit." He said to you. His cheeks were tinted red against his pale but fair skin, his robes were silver and embroidered with the finest thread, making one of the many details on him. His silver hair rested lightly over his shoulders, as his cloak was spread out over the chair he sat upon. Each one of his rings glistened in the starlight, and the moon lit up each berry on his crown, making them glow red. "And leave us," he said to the elf, who nodded and went back down the staircase. 

You sat upon one of the wooden, but comfy chairs next to him, looking over the balcony. He watched your every move; the way you awkwardly sat down and didn't make eye contact with him, the way you slowly leaned back in the chair, the way you licked your lips and brushed your hair over your shoulder. 

 

"Why did you bring me here?" You ask him, not making eye contact. 

"I thought you could get away from those dwarf for a bit. I know what they are like, and I know that I would not like to be stuck with them," He explained. 

"Well, they're not that bad," you shrugged, "But thank you for getting me out of the cell, it's much more comfortable here." 

"There is no need to thank me," he said before he took a sip from his drink. "I believe I never caught your name," 

"y/n," you replied.

"And I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland realm." He sipped at his drink again. "Would you like anything do drink?" He asked. 

"Oh, no thank you," you replied.

"Are you sure? It's going to be a long night. The Feast of Starlight lasts until the early hours of the morning, we are barely half way through."

"Oh, I didn't think I was staying here long. In that case, yes please." 

"Is alcoholic fine?" Thranduil asked.

"Hmm, yeah," you replied. You might as well have a drink. 

He passed you a bottle of wine, not a cup, a bottle. 

"Do you have a glass?" You asked.

"You won't need a glass, I'm putting this down and drinking from the bottle after I've had this last sip. Besides, this is a celebration, nobody's bothered if you don't use a glass. And I think you'll need a bottle or two of wine after spending so long with those dwarfs." 

You tried not to giggle at his comment, you knew the elves didn't like the dwarfs, but you wouldn't expect them to be so sympathetic towards you. You did fancy a drink anyway, so why not? The cork was already pulled out but it was full, so you held onto the bottle and had a long sip.  
It was fruity, but still as tangy as wine. You could bear it, and the aftertaste was quiet nice. 

"Good wine, isn't it?" Thranduil said as he watched you wipe your mouth. 

"It's quiet nice, yeah," You replied. "Better than the wine where I'm from." 

"And where are you from?" 

"Oh, quiet far from here. Nowhere as beautiful as this place though." 

"And what do you have there for entertainment?" Thranduil asked, he hadn't taken his eyes off you so far. 

"Erm.. Well we have a few bars and places to eat, lots of places to be social and meet new people, and a few nightclubs too." 

"What is a.. nightclub?" He asked. You turned to look at him, slightly in shock. 

"Well.. it's sort of like this place really. Music plays, most people dance whilst others socialist and get drunk; it's just somewhere to party really, often with people you don't know." 

Thranduils eyes widened as you spoke, explaining into thurver detail what a nightclub is. He rested his chin on his arm, which was propped up on the arm of his chair. By now he was drinking from a bottle, and you were halfway through yours. 

"These nightclubs, are they partying for any reason?" He asked.

"Not really. Where I'm from, people like to party at random, just for fun and an excuse for friends to get drunk. Some people even go out every weekend to party. We never need an occasion to party." 

"No occasion to party? I like the sound of that. You see, when we party we need an excuse, a reason to get drunk and dance, which makes me thankful that we have this love for the stars. But partying every weekend sounds good to me. I may invest in one of these nightclubs, and I will be sure to invite you to my every-weekend parties." Thranduil giggled at the end of his sentence; he was tipsy at least, with his cheeks flushed as red as the wine he drank. He had only had 4 bottles, and for an elf that is barely anything. But either way, you had both warmed up to each other. 

"And what do your people wear when they party?" Thranduil added.

"Well, most people go for formal-casual, although some go completely casual, and others go in more skimpy attire, showing off their junk." 

"Junk?" Thranduil questioned.

"You know.. junk," you said as you waved your hand over your genitals. "It's one of the nicknames we have for it, but some people wear clothes that barely covers it. Others also wear accessories like bracelets, nice ear rings, gold chains, shutter shades, and so on." 

"You wear chains of gold? And what are shutter shades?" 

"Usually it's not real gold, it just sparkles in the light and looks cool. And shutter shades are louvered glasses. They often come in neon colours, and yeah they're hard to see out of but they look pretty awesome," you replied. Thranduil tilted his head slightly and his lips parted. 

"What is the purpose of them?" He asked.

"There's not really a purpose, they're just for looks," you explained. "I think a pair of pink ones would look great on you," you smirked.

"Well, I will have to invest in some then, especially if they will make me look 'cool'." Thranduil smirked back at you and you giggled. 

You talked for a bit longer, it was mostly Thranduil planning out his nightclub, and that was mostly him deciding what wines should be served at the bar and you explaining what strobe lights were.  
Sadly, your conversation was broken off when a guard came rushing up the stairs to inform Thranduil of the dwarves disappearance, which was when you were rushed off and ended up in a barrel with the company again.  
Though it felt good to be back with them, you knew you were going to miss Thranduil. 

Maybe you would meet again one day, maybe you would bump into him at a nightclub, admiring his pink shutter shades and gold chains. But for now, your party had ended.


End file.
